


Kiss Her Tears Away

by Onyxim



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, De-Aged Bruce, De-Aged Diana, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Meaning behind it if you squint, Humor, I'm really not good at this lol, JUST, Romance, Young Romance?, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate it when you cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Her Tears Away

"Why are Bruce and Diana small people," Shayera asked the minute Clark walked in the room.

He glanced at the two four-year-olds in his hands, who stared back at him in confusion, and shrugged, giving a small smile. "Circe."

"I figured." Shayera watched the little boy--Bruce was a cute kid, holy shit--reach up and poke Superman's face curiously. Diana was still in her Wonder Woman costume, while Bruce wore a plain black T-shirt and shorts. "Do you know how long the spell will last?"

"I contacted Zatanna. She said a couple of hours." He set them down on the floor and Shayera realized that Diana was holding a little toy car. She clenched it with both hands, then began racing it along the floor, imitating car noises.

Bruce crawled over to her and just watched her play for a minute, frowning. Then he reached out and snatched the toy from her hands.

"Hey!" Diana protested, glaring at him as much as a girl her age could. "Mine!"

"I wanna see it," Bruce replied to her, fixated on the simple, red toy in his hands. 

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Even when they're too young to understand things, they're _still_ bickering like an old married couple." 

"Tell me about it," Clark sighed. 

"I think Circe may have left a little bit of their personalities."

"It's not unlikely," he agreed.

"Give it back!" Diana tried grabbing for it, practically crawling onto Bruce.

"No! Wanna see it first!" Bruce pushed her away forcefully, knocking her onto her back. 

Shayera waited for Diana to get up and start fighting him for it again, but instead, her azure eyes welled with tears and her face screwed up.

"Uh-oh," Shayera commented. 

Bruce turned his head to stare at her, momentarily forgetting the toy as Diana started to wail. 

"Y-you hurt my heart!" she sniffled, bottom lip trembling and cheeks red. 

Bruce's face changed to something that resembled guilt. He looked at the car in his hands and frowned before throwing it to the side with a clatter and standing up.

"Hey," he said to Diana, who only cried harder. "Hey!"

She stopped, opening her eyes to look at him.

He offered her a hand to stand up. She took it hesitantly, standing upright and looking away, like she was ashamed. 

Bruce frowned at her and used his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears on her face. "Stop," he commanded once he was finished. "Look at me."

Diana looked at him, tears still slipping down her red cheeks.

"Stop crying." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, startling her. "I hate when you cry." 

Diana sniffled again and tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. 

Diana smiled then. Buried her hands in Bruce's hair. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Clark and Shayera stared at the two with little grins on their faces.

"You might have been right about Circe leaving their personalities intact," Clark commented. 

Bruce pulled away, face still (annoyingly) unreadable, and went to pick up the toy car. He returned it to Diana, pressing it into her palms and closing his hand over hers. 

"You can keep it." 

Diana's eyes sparkled and she grinned. "Thank you." Then she frowned a little. "You don't have anything to play with."

Bruce gave her a tiny, reassuring smile. "It's fine. I like watching you better." 

Diana seemed happy with the answer, because she leaned over and placed a big kiss on Bruce's cheek. 

Bruce jumped away like he had been touched with a hot object (although his cheeks burned with a blush that spread across his face). "Hey!" he exclaimed while Diana laughed. 

"I want one too," she teased, tapping her cheek with her index finger. "Here."

Bruce glanced over at Shayera and Clark. "Not in front of _them!"_ 

"Aw, you chicken?" Diana chided playfully. "Too scared?"

Bruce huffed and leaned over to peck Diana's cheek quickly. "There."

Diana just beamed at him.

"That's all I wanted."


End file.
